Takumi’s seductive butt
by rose982a
Summary: Takumi finds out he has a special power of... Shaking his butt and making girls fall in love with him? I know it sounds ridiclousXD
1. A special power

TAKUMI'S SEDUCTIVE BUTT

(A/N):Please don't take this story seriously, it's just a weird story that I wrote and decided to publish. My friend (@riymayaye) inspired me by the way make sure to check her out!! Hope you enjoy this strange story

Chapter One:

Takumi Usui seemed like a normal boy. He was charming, kind and cute! But he wasn't a normal boy. A long time ago when Usui was in the fifth grade, he was walking home from school on the day of his birthday. Suddenly, a creepy old man stepped in front of him, blocking his way. The man didn't say too much. He just handed Takumi a strange looking sculpture that had an angel on it. Right when the man started to talk, a very strong wave of fog spread across the street.a Then the man said "this is for you. Protect it wit all your heart!" And then left.

Takumi was obviously extremely confused. He was standing there, just looking at it with a confused expression.

Five years later:

Almost every girl in the school liked him. But Takumi had been paying attention to one girl in particular.

And one day, there she was walking to his direction. Her name was Misaki Ayuzawa, she went to Seika High with him. She had beautiful amber eyes and long black shiny hair. At school she was known for her incredible skills at... Everything! Takumi smirked as she came closer.

He then stepped in front of her making Ayuzawa almost drop one of her books she was carrying.

"Hey Misaki. Do you need help carrying those heavy books?!" He smirked.

"Hey, Usui. No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired and I also have a lot of homework to do... Now move!" She told him.

He stepped in front of her again saying "You look cute in that dress" making Misaki's cheeks go super red!!

"Why are you looking at my dress you pervert!" She said pushing Takumi aside and walking away.

Usui sighed as he turned around to see Misaki almost turning the corner. Suddenly, Takumi started to feel his neck getting hot and itchy for some reason. His whole body felt tingly. All of a sudden he felt his... Butt jiggling by itself?! XD

He turned around and looked to see what the hell was going on! It felt like Takumi's body was making his butt dance! Suddenly, he saw Misaki turn around and walk towards him.

Takumi quickly ran and bid by a tree to make sure she wasn't going to see him! "Takumi what the hell are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed.

All of a sudden she fell back, with Takumi barely catching her! Usui immediately started dialing 911 on his cellphone when Misaki got up from the grass he had laid her on, and dusted herself off.

"Misaki are you okay?! I was about to call an ambulance! How are you feeling?!" He asked.

Misaki just stood there with a weak expression on her face. Takumi had never seen Misaki make this face before! She the started coming closer and closer to Usui until she put her arms in his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Oh Takumi. I have always loved you." She said smiling.

"Huh?! I thought you hated me Ayuzawa!" He said looking at her with a confused expression.

It almost looked like she had HEARTS in her eyes!! Finally, Misaki reached in for a kiss, with Takumi accepting it. This was so weird for Usui, but he wasn't just gonna pass on kissing Misaki Ayuzawa! It was what he always wanted! That evening after coming home, Takumi was still shocked on what had happened with him earlier. Also, why was his BUTT shaking?! And then all of a sudden Misaki just fell down and then woke up to be obsessed with him?!

The next day at school, Takumi was walking with his group of friends down the hallways of Seika High. Of course, all the girls were looking at him with dreamy faces. He just couldn't find the one person he was looking for. Misaki Ayuzawa. When he came into the gym, Takumi was stunned by what he saw.

It was Misaki, decorating the huge gym walls with a spray, spelling out "I love you Takumi Usui!!" I'm big bold letters so everyone could see it.

"What? Wh-what is this?!" Takumi asked amused.

"This is my gift to you." Misaki said hugging Takumi.

This was very confusing, but Usui has always liked Misaki, ever since the fifth grade! But now she was acting so strange and very unlike herself!

The bell for break then rang and Takumi went outside with his friends. He bumped into Mia, a girl dating one of his best friends, suddenly he got that feeling again.

"Shit." Takumi mumbled under his breath. "What's wrong?!" Mia asked.

"N-nothing, I just-" Takumi's sentence was cut off by his BUTT.

Luckily, there was no one else but Mia in the hallway since everyone else was outside. Mia was standing in a corner, recording the whole thing on her cellphone until she fell down and stayed on the floor for five minutes.

Usui was so confused. Why was this happening to him?! For the second time already! After Takumi tapped Mia on her hand, she woke up. She picked up her phone and then called her boyfriend Kuuga.

"Hey, Kuuga. I just need to tell you that we're OVER! I found someone that's actually worth my time, unlike you." And then she casually hung up the phone and turned to Takumi, who was standing there, shocked.

His best friend had just been dumped by his girlfriend. And on the phone, which was even worse!

"Why did you break up with him?!" He said.

"Because..." Mia slowly looked up at him with innocent eyes and a smile, and said "Because I love you, Takumi"

Takumi nearly fainted himself! What the hell was happening?!

"Um, someone already likes me. And... I kind of already like her." Takumi said.

"Who is she?!" Mia said standing up.

"Misaki Ayuzawa. She also fainted when she saw that my butt was- Never mind!!" Takumi said.

Mia suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna rip that girl to shredded. Because you are MINE!!!" Mia yelled as she ran downstairs.


	2. Chapter:1

TAKUMI'S SEDUCTIVE BUTT

(A/N):Please don't take this story seriously, it's just a weird story that I wrote and decided to publish. My friend (@riymayaye) inspired me by the way make sure to check her out!! Hope you enjoy this strange story

Chapter One:

Takumi Usui seemed like a normal boy. He was charming, kind and cute! But he wasn't a normal boy. A long time ago when Usui was in the fifth grade, he was walking home from school on the day of his birthday. Suddenly, a creepy old man stepped in front of him, blocking his way. The man didn't say too much. He just handed Takumi a strange looking sculpture that had an angel on it. Right when the man started to talk, a very strong wave of fog spread across the street.a Then the man said "this is for you. Protect it wit all your heart!" And then left.

Takumi was obviously extremely confused. He was standing there, just looking at it with a confused expression.

Five years later:

Almost every girl in the school liked him. But Takumi had been paying attention to one girl in particular.

And one day, there she was walking to his direction. Her name was Misaki Ayuzawa, she went to Seika High with him. She had beautiful amber eyes and long black shiny hair. At school she was known for her incredible skills at... Everything! Takumi smirked as she came closer.

He then stepped in front of her making Ayuzawa almost drop one of her books she was carrying.

"Hey Misaki. Do you need help carrying those heavy books?!" He smirked.

"Hey, Usui. No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired and I also have a lot of homework to do... Now move!" She told him.

He stepped in front of her again saying "You look cute in that dress" making Misaki's cheeks go super red!!

"Why are you looking at my dress you pervert!" She said pushing Takumi aside and walking away.

Usui sighed as he turned around to see Misaki almost turning the corner. Suddenly, Takumi started to feel his neck getting hot and itchy for some reason. His whole body felt tingly. All of a sudden he felt his... Butt jiggling by itself?! XD

He turned around and looked to see what the hell was going on! It felt like Takumi's body was making his butt dance! Suddenly, he saw Misaki turn around and walk towards him.

Takumi quickly ran and bid by a tree to make sure she wasn't going to see him! "Takumi what the hell are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed.

All of a sudden she fell back, with Takumi barely catching her! Usui immediately started dialing 911 on his cellphone when Misaki got up from the grass he had laid her on, and dusted herself off.

"Misaki are you okay?! I was about to call an ambulance! How are you feeling?!" He asked.

Misaki just stood there with a weak expression on her face. Takumi had never seen Misaki make this face before! She the started coming closer and closer to Usui until she put her arms in his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Oh Takumi. I have always loved you." She said smiling.

"Huh?! I thought you hated me Ayuzawa!" He said looking at her with a confused expression.

It almost looked like she had HEARTS in her eyes!! Finally, Misaki reached in for a kiss, with Takumi accepting it. This was so weird for Usui, but he wasn't just gonna pass on kissing Misaki Ayuzawa! It was what he always wanted! That evening after coming home, Takumi was still shocked on what had happened with him earlier. Also, why was his BUTT shaking?! And then all of a sudden Misaki just fell down and then woke up to be obsessed with him?!

The next day at school, Takumi was walking with his group of friends down the hallways of Seika High. Of course, all the girls were looking at him with dreamy faces. He just couldn't find the one person he was looking for. Misaki Ayuzawa. When he came into the gym, Takumi was stunned by what he saw.

It was Misaki, decorating the huge gym walls with a spray, spelling out "I love you Takumi Usui!!" I'm big bold letters so everyone could see it.

"What? Wh-what is this?!" Takumi asked amused.

"This is my gift to you." Misaki said hugging Takumi.

This was very confusing, but Usui has always liked Misaki, ever since the fifth grade! But now she was acting so strange and very unlike herself!

The bell for break then rang and Takumi went outside with his friends. He bumped into Mia, a girl dating one of his best friends, suddenly he got that feeling again.

"Shit." Takumi mumbled under his breath. "What's wrong?!" Mia asked.

"N-nothing, I just-" Takumi's sentence was cut off by his BUTT.

Luckily, there was no one else but Mia in the hallway since everyone else was outside. Mia was standing in a corner, recording the whole thing on her cellphone until she fell down and stayed on the floor for five minutes.

Usui was so confused. Why was this happening to him?! For the second time already! After Takumi tapped Mia on her hand, she woke up. She picked up her phone and then called her boyfriend Kuuga.

"Hey, Kuuga. I just need to tell you that we're OVER! I found someone that's actually worth my time, unlike you." And then she casually hung up the phone and turned to Takumi, who was standing there, shocked.

His best friend had just been dumped by his girlfriend. And on the phone, which was even worse!

"Why did you break up with him?!" He said.

"Because..." Mia slowly looked up at him with innocent eyes and a smile, and said "Because I love you, Takumi"

Takumi nearly fainted himself! What the hell was happening?!

"Um, someone already likes me. And... I kind of already like her." Takumi said.

"Who is she?!" Mia said standing up.

"Misaki Ayuzawa. She also fainted when she saw that my butt was- Never mind!!" Takumi said.

Mia suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna rip that girl to shredded. Because you are MINE!!!" Mia yelled as she ran downstairs.


End file.
